Ice Cold Killa
250px|thumb|CJ (l.) bedroht Jizzy mit einer Schalldämpfer-Pistole Dialoge Zum Anhören hier klicken (CJ kommt in die Werkstatt gerannt, macht den Kofferraum von einem Savanna auf und wühlt drinnen rum; im Hintergrund läuft der Song „Jungle Fever“ von den Chakachas) *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Wo hab ich das Ding nur hin getan? Wo zum Geier hab ich es hin getan? Shit! (Cesar stößt dazu, er schiebt einen Räderschrank vor sich her) *'Cesar Vialpando:' Alles okay, Kumpel? *'CJ:' Woozie hat eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er sagt, ich muss mir Jizzys Telefon besorgen, nachdem er den Anruf gemacht hat. Dann kann ich mich bei dem Treffen auf die Lauer legen und diese Ballas-Dealer aus Los Santos ausschalten. *'Cesar:' Sollen wir das zu zweit d. A.: machen, Kumpel? *'CJ:' Nein, das ist nur was für einen. Ich darf nicht entdeckt werden, drum dachte ich mir, ich schweiße mir was zusammen, bastle mir einen Schalldämpfer! (er sucht wieder in den Kofferraum) *'Cesar:' Du bist völlig durchgeknallt, Kumpel! Du musst endlich diese Ghetto-Mentalität ablegen! Ich zeig's dir. Sieh dir das an, Kumpel. (Cesar schlendert zu seinem Schrank auf Rollen und holt eine schallgedämpfte 9mm hervor) *'Cesar:' Nimm meine. (CJ nimmt die Waffe an sich) *'CJ:' Wo hast du dir die besorgt? *'Cesar:' Dort, wo ich auch meine Hosen kaufe, Kumpel. Wir sind hier in Amerika! (später, vor der Tür des Pleasure Domes stehen zwei Türsteher) *'Bodyguard:' Jizzy will nicht gestört werden. Zum Anhören hier klicken (im Pleasure Domes, nachdem CJ sich angeschlichen hat: Jizzy sitzt auf dem Sofa, eine Prostituierte neben ihm; im Hintergrund läuft der Song „I can make you dance“ von Zapp) *'Jizzy:' Mach mal Platz. Mach gefälligst Platz, du Schlampe. (er steht auf) *'Jizzy:' Euer Gönner macht gleich wieder den gewissen Anruf! Wenn ich auch nur einen Moment das Gefühl habe, eine von euch belauscht mich... (er geht mit seinem Zeigefinger von links nach rechts über seinen Hals, soll meinen: ...sonst seid ihr tot) (eine Hure geht auf ihn zu) *'Prostituierte:' Sieh zu, dass du diese Woche mehr kriegst, Jiz, das Zeug wird knapp, Schätzchen. *'Jizzy:' Halts Maul, Schlampe. (der Zuhälter stößt sie heftig weg) *'Jizzy:' Ich mache hier die Geschäfte! *'Prostituierte:' Werd hier bloß nicht laut, du Arschloch! *'Jizzy:' Du Schlampe! Freches Luder... (CJ kommt) *'Carl "CJ" Johnson:' Hey, Jizzy. Wir müssen miteinander reden. *'Jizzy:' Na, dann rede, mein Freund. Ich meine, wir tun doch sowieso nicht anderes. Ein freundliches Wort hier, ein kluger Spruch da... ich bin wie das Buch der Sprüche. *'CJ:' Nein, du hast es verschissen. (er zieht eine Waffe und hält sie Jizzy an den Kopf) *'Jizzy:' Carl, Mann! Ich bin Müll! Ich mache Fehler! Ich bin nicht vollkommen. Kein freundlicher Mann, kein weiser Mann, kein schlauer Mann, aber, weiß Gott, ich habs versucht! *'CJ:' Nein, du hast es verschissen, als du mir vertraut hast, Kumpel. *'Jizzy:' Komm schon, Baby... ich... ich... aber... aber... *'CJ:' Du bist ein skrupelloser, Koks dealender Zuhälter, ein Scheißkerl. (er schubst ihn auf einen Tisch, auf dem Gläser stehen) *'Jizzy:' Mein Gott! Worauf wartet ihr? Knallt diesen Motherfucker ab! (ein paar Männer stehen drohend auf. Kurz darauf verschwindet Jizzy mit einem Bodyguard aus dem Club und steigt draußen in seinen Broadway. CJ hinter her. Beide schmeißen den Motor an und heizen los. Eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd entbrennt) *'Jizzy:' Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde! Du versaust dir die Chance, 'ne große Nummer zu werden! Wir können das doch in aller Ruhe besprechen, Homie! Du machst meine Karre kaputt! CJ, Bruder, du solltest das noch mal überdenken! (CJ tötet ihn und seinen Leibwächter und nimmt Jizzys Handy an sich. Er ruft Cesar an) *'CJ:' Ey, Cesar! *'Cesar:' Hey, Alter, was gibt's? *'CJ:' Du musst dich mit mir am Pier 69 treffen. Wir machen das Loco-Syndikat fertig. *'Cesar:' Okay, Kumpel. Brauchst du Hilfe? *'CJ:' Nein, Alter, ich hab alles im Griff! Mission Fahre zu Jizzy's Pleasure Domes und zerschieße zuerst die Reifen von Jizzys Broadway, am besten aus der Distanz mit dem Snipergewehr. Erledige auch die beiden Bodyguards vor dem Eingang, dann flieht Jizzy zuletzt alleine! Dann entsorge dein Fahndungslevel, kehre zurück zum Club und laufe über das Baugerüst an der Gant Bridge bis über die Dachluke des Clubs, duck' dich und spring unter dem Geländer hindurch auf's Dach des Clubs. Geh' durch die Dachluke in den Club und schleiche dich nun an Jizzy heran (Schieße zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht auf Jizzy!). Es folgt eine Cutszene, in der Jizzy einen Anruf bei seinen Lieferanten tätigt. Erledige nach dieser Cutscene die Bodyguards und laufe danach zum Ausgang. Wenn du vorher die Reifen zerschossen hast, rutscht das Auto von Jizzy nur noch herum und du kannst es bequem zerstören. Sobald der Broadway brennt, springt Jizzy raus (pass auf, dass dich die Explosion nicht erwischt). Sei mit den letzten Schüssen vorsichtig, denn wenn zuviel geschossen wird, explodiert Jizzys Wagen, ohne dass er die Chance hatte, diesen zu verlassen. Knöpf' dir den Zuhälter vor. Er trägt eine Schutzweste und eine Micro-SMG, ist dementsprechend etwas schwieriger zu töten. Ist er tot, schnapp dir sein Handy, es liegt neben seiner Leiche. Tipp: Bringt man Jizzys Broadway vor Betreten des Clubs ganz zur Explosion, türmt Jizzy lediglich mit einem Pizza Boy. Dieses Moped zur Strecke zu bringen, sollte ein Leichtes sein. Achtung: Bei einigen PC-Versionen des Spiels führt das Zerstören des Broadways dazu, dass Jizzy geradewegs ins Wasser läuft und die Mission auf Grund seines Tods fehlschlägt. Missionsende Die Mission ist verloren, wenn Jizzy B stirbt, bevor er den Pleasure Domes verlassen hat, wenn er den Wagen vor der Explosion nicht mehr verlassen kann und wenn er entkommt. Trivia thumb|DIe Legend Limosine (Das goldene Auto im Hintergrund) Im Hintergrund der Cutscene sieht man eine Legend, ein im Spiel nicht fahrbares Fahrzeug. Sie ist eine unveröffentlichte Limousine, die man ursprünglich bei Wheel Arch Angels tunen konnte. Diese Cutscene ist die einzige Gelegenheit, einen Blick auf diesen Wagen zu werfen. Fortsetzung Triaden → Pier 69 [[100% Checkliste für Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas|'San-Andreas-Missions-Übersicht']] Kategorie:San Andreas Missionen